encyclopedia_animefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Naruto Shippūden
center thumb|250px (Diffusion originale ; Du 15 Février 2007 à nos jours) Naruto Shippuden (NARUTO -ナルト- 疾風伝 Naruto Shippūden) est la suite de Naruto en version anime (ou série TV) et correspond aux volumes 28 et suivants du manga. Cette série TV, produite également par le studio Pierrot, a débuté au Japon le 15 Février 2007. En France la série est diffusée depuis le 05 Septembre 2008 sur la chaîne Game One. Intrigue Synopsis Personnages Personnages principaux (spoilers possibles) Personnage&Doubleur Thèmes musicaux Les génériques de début ; *"Hero's Come Back!!" est interprété par nobodyknows+ (ép. 1 à 30) *"distance" est interprété par LONG SHOT PARTY (ép. 31 à 53) *"BLUE BIRD" est interprété par Ikimono-Gakari (ép. 54 à 77) *"CLOSER" est interprété par Inoue Joe (ép. 78 à 102) *"Hotaru no Hikari" est interprété par Ikimono-Gakari (ép. 103 à 128) *"Sign" est interprété par FLOW (ép. 129 à 153) *"Tōmei Datta Sekai" (透明だった世界) est interprété par Motohira Hata (ép. 154 à 179) *"Diver" est interprété par NICO Touches the Walls (ép. 180 à 205) *"Lovers" est interprété par 7 (ép. 206 à 230) *"Newsong" est interprété par tacica (ép. 231 à 256) *"Totsugeki Rock" (突撃ロック, "Assault Rock") est interprété par THE CRO-MAGNONS (ép. 257 à 281) *"Moshimo" est interprété par Daisuke (ép. 282 à 306) *"Niwaka Ame Nimo Makezu" (ニワカ雨ニモ負ケズ) est interprété par NICO Touches the Walls (ép. 307 à 332) *"Tsuki no Ookisa" (月の大きさ) est interprété par Nogizaka46 (ép. 333 à 356) *"Guren" (紅蓮) est interprété par DOES (ép. 357 à 379) *"Silhouette" (シルエット) est interprété par KANA-BOON (ép. 380+) *"Kaze" (風;Wind) est interprété par Yamazaru Les génériques de fin ; *"Nagare Boshi ~Shooting Star~" est interprété par HOME MADE Kazoku (ép. 1 à 18) *"Michi ~ to you all" est interprété par aluto (ép. 19 à 30) *"KIMI MONOGATARI" est interprété par little by little (ép. 31 à 41) *"Mezamero! Yasei" est interprété par MATCHY with QUESTION? (ép. 42 à 52) *"Sunao na Niji" est interprété par surface (ép. 54 à 63) *"Broken Youth" est interprété par NICO TOUCHES THE WALLS (ép. 64 à 77) *"Long Kiss Good Bye" est interprété par HALCALI (ép. 78 à 90) *"BACCHIKOI!!!" est interprété par DEV PARADE (ép. 91 à 102) *"Shinkokyū" est interprété par SUPER BEAVER (ép. 103 à 115) *"My Answer" est interprété par Seamo (ép. 116 à 128) *"It Was You" est interprété par Kishidan (ép. 129 à 141) *"For You" est interprété par AZU (ép. 142 à 152) *"Jitensha" (自転車; "Bicycle") est interprété par Oreskaband (ép. 153 à 166) *"Utakata Hanabi" est interprété par Supercell (ép. 167 à 179) *"U Can Do It" est interprété par Domino (ép. 180 à 192) *"Orchestra of Midnight" est interprété par Aqua Timez (ép. 193 à 205) *"FREEDOM" est interprété par HOME MADE Kazoku (ép. 206 à 218) *"Yokubō o Sakebe!!!" ("Shout Out Your Desires!!!") est interprété par OKAMOTO'S (ép. 219 à 230) *"Place to Try" est interprété par TOTALFAT (ép. 231 à 242) *"By My Side" est interprété par Hemenway (ép. 243 à 256) *"カスケード" (Cascade) est interprété par UNLIMITS (ép. 257 à 268) *"Kono Koe Karashite" (この声枯らして feat. CHENON) est interprété par AISHA (ép. 269 à 281) *"MOTHER" est interprété par MUCC (ép. 282 à 295) *"Sayonara Memory" (さよならメモリー Sayonara Memori) est interprété par 7!! (ép. 296 à 306) *"I Can Hear" est interprété par DISH// (ép. 307 à 319) *"Yume o Daite ~Hajimari no Clisroad~" est interprété par Rake (ép. 320 à 332) *"Black Night Town" (ブラックナイトタウン) est interprété par Akihisa Kondō (ép. 333 à 343) *"Niji" est interprété par Shinku-horō (ép. 344 à 356) *"FLAME" est interprété par DISH// (ép. 357 à 366) *"Never Change ft. Lyu:Lyu" est interprété par SHUN (ép. 367 à 379) *"Dame Dame da" (だめだめだ;It's Absolutely No Good) est interprété par Shiori Tomita (ép. 380 à 393) *"Spinning World" est interprété par Diana Garnet (ép. 394+) *"Kotoba ni Naranai Yakusoku" (言葉のいらない約束;A Promise That Doesn't Need Words) est interprété par sana Animes de même genre *BLEACH *Hunter x Hunter Sources Site officiel Wikipedia japonais Wikipedia anglais Wikipedia français Wiki Naruto (vf) AniDB ANN Liste des épisodes TAB_EP Catégorie:Studio : Pierrot Catégorie:Shônen Catégorie:Action Catégorie:Aventure Catégorie:Comédie Catégorie:Arts martiaux Catégorie:Super pouvoir Catégorie:Démon Catégorie:Ninja Catégorie:Amitié Catégorie:Rivalité Catégorie:Sanglant Catégorie:Violence Catégorie:Tragédie Catégorie:Grosse poitrine Catégorie:Filler Catégorie:Combat à rallonge Catégorie:Naruto